Halieto Mutalítico
| faction = Infestación | planet = | mission = | type = | weapon = | abilities = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = 200 | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 100 | baselevel = 1 | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 10 |notes = Carries Crawlers into battle }} El Halieto Mutalítico es un halieto Corpus infestado que transporta a los arrastrados y se los suelta a los jugadores para desatar una nube tóxica. Tácticas *El Halieto Mutalítico recogerán y soltarán cualquier tipo de arrastrado, siempre que estén cerca. Solo puede transportar un arrastrado a la vez. ** They can carry even Arrastrado Nauseabundos into battle, which can stun the player and leave them open to attack. ** Mutalist Ospreys can also spawn already carrying Crawlers. ** Killing the Mutalist Osprey first while carrying a Crawler will also kill the Crawler, although the killed Crawler will not count as a kill towards the completion of Recompensas por desafío. ** Destroying the Crawler first will allow the Mutalist Osprey to immediately target its nearest enemy before charging towards the target. ** Crawlers being carried by Mutalist Ospreys are not alert. Unusually, provided that the Mutalist Osprey is within range of a melee attack, this allows players to kill the Crawlers being carried using Sigilo attacks or counterattack finishers. This will count towards Sigilo Afinidad multipliers and the Sigilo Recompensas por desafío. ** Avoid close quarter combat, since it will begin to charge and attack if you are close to them. *Mutalist Ospreys can charge at players in a similar fashion to Halietos Oxium, during which they release a toxic gas trail along their path. Unlike Halietos Oxium however, Mutalist Ospreys will not be killed if they make contact with their target. **They will only begin charging once the Crawler they were carrying has been dropped. **The gas cloud left behind will linger for several seconds, making the affected area hazardous to move in. ** The cloud deals continuous damage to any player who enters it, bypassing their shields. The cloud can also inflict an 8-second DoT from a proc. So when a cloud is nearby, escape its radius as soon as possible. ** As of , Mutalist Osprey clouds possess visible toxin lines similar to that employed by Arrastrado Tóxicos and Venomous Eximus, allowing players to detect them easily. Consejos *Vitalidad and/or Antitoxina mods are recommended to mitigate the damage dealt by the Mutalist Osprey's toxin cloud. The Rejuvenecimiento Aura is also helpful in keeping all players' health regenerating to counteract the toxin's damage-over-time. *As the DoT scales sharply with level, it may be wise to outright equip Resiliencia súbita instead of Antitoxin. Since a maxed level Resiliencia súbita can shave off 6 seconds from the DoT, that damage will be avoided entirely. *Using Loki's Desarme radial on these Ospreys can disable their poisonous charge. Notas * While the main image of the Mutalist Osprey depicts its non-infested parts having aquamarine coloration similar to Halieto protector, it has orange coloration both in the Códice and in missions similar to Halietos Mina. The way in which they drop Arrastrados is also similar to Halietos Mina dropping energy mines. * Crawlers that are spawned with the Mutalist Osprey have a reddish violet coloration, instead of their normal colors. This applies to all variants of Crawlers that are spawned. Crawlers that spawn by themselves and not by the Osprey have their proper colors however. * Mutalist Ospreys appear to be immune to status procs and can avoid DoT efectos de estado, such as by or damage. The AoE gas proc effect will still damage them if they are in range, however, but they won't obtain the toxin proc. * Killing the crawler being carried counts toward "muertes por Sigilo" challenge missions. * Mutalist Ospreys seem to be of the few infested affected by Desarme radial. It forces them to the ground like it does to Halieto protector, nullifying their ability to spray their toxin cloud. * Mutalist Ospreys appear to be immune to Vauban's Bastilla, and can still activate their charge attack while being pulled into/held by Vórtice, allowing them to escape. * Nyx's Control mental ability can target Mutalist Ospreys making the toxin clouds they leave behind for the duration of the ability damage enemies instead of players. However, if the Osprey is carrying a Crawler, the Control mental 'status' will transfer to the Crawler once the Osprey drops it, leaving the Osprey as dangerous as before. *Espectros are not affected by the toxin clouds. Curiosidades *Mutalist Osprey was first introduced in for the Operación: Caldos de cultivo event. * They were shown as a prototype in Devstream 30. * They are the first flying Infested unit. * The Mutalist Osprey is divided by a non-infected and an infected side. But it seems that the Infested side is more dominant in controlling the Osprey and it is seen that the Mutalist Osprey works for the Infested only. *The word mutalist in its name may refer to Mutualism, which is a sector in biology which refers to how two different species interact with each other where each individual benefits. This refers to the Infestation taking over the Osprey, and taking the advantages while in fact, the Osprey is a Corpus production. Errores *If you use Sombras de los muertos on an Osprey carrying a Arrastrado Nauseabundo, the Arrastrado Nauseabundo will spawn in a different color from other Shadows and lasts for an infinite duration. This Arrastrado Nauseabundo will be recognized as an enemy mob but cannot be killed by players (though it can still be killed by other enemies). If there are no more enemies on the map to defeat it, this can prevent the completion of Defensa missions. * They often fly into textures and will throw their crawlers out of the map. * Unlike other enemies, they do not track invisible players. Instead, they will just idle in the air. This prevents new enemies from spawning. Historia de actualizaciones *Introducido. }} en:Mutalist Osprey